


It's been Years

by DragonBreath99



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBreath99/pseuds/DragonBreath99
Summary: It's been a long time since the ghc hung out, so they decide to hang out together like old times





	It's been Years

**Author's Note:**

> Ages  
> Andi-26  
> Amber-28  
> TJ-28  
> Cyrus-26  
> Buffy-26  
> Marty-27  
> Jonah-27
> 
> This is set in 2030

Andi and Amber had a great life after Andi graduated, Andi went to college for art for about 2 years. After Andi and Amber got married in 2024, Amber took Andi's last name, they moved to Florida to open up a designer company where they sell products they make. They lived in a apartment for 5 years before buying a mansion. Of course they had kids, a son, who they named Noah Darryl Mack who's now 4, also has down syndrome, and then a daughter who they named Lola Wren Mack who's now 3. Their store is located in Miami Beach. They're enjoying having a family and love each other as much as they did when they started dating.

TJ and Cyrus got married a year later, TJ might be older but of course she "Amber" got married first. TJ went to the University of Iowa for basketball and currently plays for Orlando Magic. They live in a mansion in Orlando, so they usually visit Andi and Amber at least twice a month as long as TJ isn't away on away games. They adopted their son Justin Oliver Kippen. Cyrus usually stays home while TJ is on away games.

Buffy and Marty were still very competitive with each other, even when they got married. Buffy went to college in South Dakota and works an average job as a basketball coach back in Shadyside. Marty is the assistant coach, you can guess who we on that argument. They live in a house.

Jonah is the only single one out of them, he broke up with Walker in 2024. Everyone knew he couldn't handle a relationship with anyone. He lives in Detroit and is a music teacher. Nothing else with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to be short


End file.
